the illusion master
by killer8270
Summary: When Pokémon trainer Sam starts his adventure with His Zorua The evil team plasma will attempt to steal Zorua and take over the world. But is there more that meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**The Illusion master**

**_...Well here I am...making a fanfiction. I thought I would give it a try but something tells me this might go terribly wrong. Who knows? Maybe you guy's will be forgiving. Anyway I'm doing it about Pokémon and It takes place in the UNOVA REGION! I don't have X or Y yet so...umm no Kalos region for a bit BUT HERE WE GO!_**

(Sam's POV)

I woke up to the Pidove's cry. I feel like I was forgetting something but didn't know what. I looked down at my Zorua, curled up on my bed. I just sighed and turned my WII U on. But then I realised what I forgot.

"OH CRAP TODAY IS THE DAY!" Zorua then appeared next to me

**-Arceus you're loud- **I looked at my Pokémon. Ever since I hatched it, It has been talking to me through telepathy. I guessed it was because it was a dark type.

"Sorry buddy" I said "you know I get excited pretty easily"

**-yeah but thing is though, don't you need a starter from professor Juniper-** In Unova and every other region a new trainer chooses a water, fire or grass type Pokémon. But I'm getting an exception because of Zorua.

**"**don't worry you know she said I could use you as a starter!"

**-I'm a dark type...Not psychic...Also you're 16 years old why didn't you start when you were 10?-**

"Well you were still in an egg so I wanted to wait". We both had excitement in our faces. It seemed like our faces were going to melt like in that Indiana Jones movie. I put on my favourite baseball cap and ran outside. Nuvema town was a small little town located south-east of the Unova region. I darted to the lab where professor Juniper works at. When suddenly I came across The school bully James.

**_NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO LIVE IN AMERICA: I live in England and the British and American school law Thingy are different so In America you go to high school when 15 (I think) whilst in England you go when 11. Also Elementary is called primary in England. Anyway back to the story!_**

In the primary section of Striation city's trainer school He had a Patrat and still has it. So he bullied the ones who didn't. And when he found out I skipped the trainer license thing because of Zorua I was The victim and he was Adolf Hitler for the rest of the year.

"Well if it isn't dork face!" He shouted

"Shut up James I haven't come here to fight you" I said "I just came here for the pokedex"

"What you travelling with that ugly rat thing" he said with a Bitchy tone. Zorua looked like he wanted to rip his head off.

Ignoring him I decided to push past my anger and through him

I was greeted by professor Juniper when I walked in.

"Hello Sam, it's good to see you. I'm guessing you came here for the Pokedex?" She could already tell I was going to say yes because she gave it to me right before I could Say anything

"Now remember. One of your goals is to find and collect as much data about Pokémon" she said. I felt a little tug on my Jeans and saw Zorua.

**-What about me?- **he asked

"Oh yeah, about what you said on the cross-transceiver?"

"Oh yes Zorua can be you're starter Pokémon" she said "Most people don't have Pokémon before they're 10" She then handed me a card.

"Here's your license" She said whilst handing it to me

"Thanks professor, it means A LOT"

Zorua Then jumped on my shoulder. My future flashed before my eyes. This is going to be quite the adventure.

I was extremely giddy, so was Zorua. We were literally bouncing up and down

"errr...are you ok Sam?". I looked up and realised professor Juniper was still there. I looked around and so were the scientists. Nothing but embarrassment went through my mind.

"Sorry I was just...you know excited". I then saw Zorua was giving me the evils.

"WHAAAT!?" I yelled

**-You looked like an idiot that's all-**Zorua hissed. After giving him the infamous death glare, We decided to take off.

"Speaking of which.." I muttered as I pulled out my Pokédex. I thought it would be good to see Zorua's Information

ZORUA THE TRICKY FOX POKEMON, TO PROTECT ITSELF FROM PREDATORS IT CHANGES ITS APPEARANCE TO SOMETHING ELSE LIKE A HUMAN OR OTHER POKEMON.

"Cool I didn't know you could change form...WAIT WAS THAT WHY I KEPT ON SEEING MILEY CYRUS TWERKING ON OUR DOORSTEP!?" I yelled. And to my surprise Zorua nodded.

"We'll deal with this LATER !" I thanked the professor and walked out When put of NOWHERE James appeared.

"Well dorkface you picked the wrong Pokémon because I challenge YOU TO A BATTLE!" He said holding a Pokéball.

"You're on!" I shouted. I wanted to teach this cocky bully a lesson.

"GO PATRAT!" James cried whilst hurling his pokeball At the ground.

"GO ZORUA!". But to mine and James's surprise a patrat appeared instead of Zorua

**-Its me- **He whispered. But before I forgot I checked my pokedex

PATRAT THE SCOUT POKEMON. USING FOOD STORED IN THEIR CHEEKS THEY WATCH THE AREA AROUND THEM FOR PREDATORS. THEY ALSO USE THEIR TAILS TO COMMUNICATE WITH OTHERS

"PATRAT USE TACKLE!" Patrat darted towards Zorua.

"Zorua, Night slash!" Zorua transformed back into Itself and slashed it and it fainted with only one hit. James started to throw a tantrum

"YOU CHEAT THAT WASN'T FAIR!" he cried. When he ran off he dropped his badge case. But when I looked inside There wasn't a single badge in it, (oh did I mention he was 2 years younger than me?) After snatching it off me he ran to Accumula town where the nearest Pokémon centre was. It was getting dark so Me and Zorua went back home. When we went home I was greeted by my mom.

"There you are, I was worried about you!" My Mom yelled.

"Well I did tell you I was getting my license today" I said whilst scratching my head. I ALWAYS forget to leave a note when I go out the house "anyway me and Zorua are starting our Journey Tomorrow"

"I'm so proud of you, Sam" She said "I've made your favourite food before you go". My favourite food was pepperoni pizza like most people.

"I'm going to miss your cooking mom...As well as you too!" My mom Just smiled at me. I checked the time on my X-transceiver

21:00

"Well I'm going to bed now, 'night mom" I said. I climbed into my bed whilst Zorua crawled on the quilt. This is going to be an epic adventure indeed...

**_I'm hoping that's going to be good. Also if I feel like it, I might put a bit of romance in it. I'm also going to be uploading it if i have the time So here's my weekly schedule_**

**_Morning: School_**

**_Afternoon: Xbox/3DS time_**

**_Evening: Internet time_**

**_Also I'm a very fast writer so that could explain why my grammar is bad. Well until next time, Peace_**


	2. Sad memories

**The illusion master**

**By the time this is out, chapter 1 would have been uploaded but I hope I get good feedback on it. Also Sam is doing the original gym league, not the one from the 2****nd**** version. Anyway let's start chapter 2! **

(Zorua's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Sam snoring. He was like a human alarm clock but twice as annoying. As a dark type some have the ability to give people nightmares. So that is exactly what I'm going to do

(Sam's POV)

Here I was... In the dream mansion I've always wanted, just what I wanted in real life, a giant mansion at Undella town.

"hehehehe"

After hearing that all I could do was sit up and scan the area like a Patrat having a muscle spasm. THEN OUT OF NOWHERE A KILLER CLOWN CAME OUT OF THE FREAKIN POOL!

"I've been looking for you little boy..."

Wait...he just said that without moving his mouth unless...

"ZORUA!" I yelled whilst waking up. I looked down at him and he was giggling

**-I just wanted to wake you up so we can go on our journey!- **he said

"Fine but first let me say goodbye to my mom". I head downstairs and saw my mom cooking some breakfast.

"Well mom...I'm going now" I said. My mom turned around

"I hope you have a wonderful trip." She said. She then turned around and gave me a town map. "This was an old map I had when I was a Pokémon ranger"

"Thanks mom...I'm going to miss you, you know?" I said trying not to look at her

"I know that, but Zorua will always be there for you" said exclaimed trying to make me feel better."Well you best be on your way!" she said

"Ok bye mom..." I said with a little guilt

After stepping onto route 1 it seemed like I was on a new planet. Me and Zoura were examining the trees and wildlife scattered around

"Osha..."

**-Did you hear that?-** Zorua whispered.

"yeah it kinda' sounds like an Oshawott" I whispered. Then rustling came from the grass. I braced myself, but then an Oshawott Came from the grass, but it looked like it was injured. I checked my pokedex

OSHAWOTT, THE SEA OTTER POKEMON. IT USES ITS SCALCHOP TO FIGHT AND IN RETALIATION TO ATTACK IT IMMEDIATELY STARTS TO SLASH

"Oshawott" it cried out. I took measures into my own hands and picked the Oshawott up

"Don't worry I'll help". I said trying to comfort It. "Zorua where's the nearest Pokémon centre?" I asked

**-It's at Accumula town up there-** He answered pointing at a Pokémon centre.

We rushed to the Pokémon centre where we were greeted by a pink haired woman.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre how can I help you?" I looked at her name tag

"Nurse Joy"

"Uh, Nurse Joy I found this Oshawott and it looks injured"

"Hmmm... go in the waiting room this could take a while" she said leading me to the room when I walked in there were a bunch of games including mine and Zoruas game... "who's that Pokémon" Basically you put a head band on and you put a card which has a certain Pokémon on then you ask the other player questions until blah, blah, blah you get the idea

After a few hours playing it Nurse Joy came in with Oshawott

"Oshawott is fully healed now, Sam" Oshawott then started jumping up and down excitedly

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said

"However this isn't the first time we had Pokémon In stable conditions like this..." She said this time with a concerned tone

"We've had wild Pokémon with broken bones and bloody noses. And all officer Jenny had was this" She then pulled out a badge with a P and a blue Z behind it. I recognised it and looked down at Zorua who was fast asleep. I sighed as I remember the fatefull day which brought us two together

**_Flashback_**

**_When I was 10 I was playing with my friend Evan and we were In Striation city when I heard a Pokémon._**

**_"You hear that?" I asked. It came from route 2._**

**_"Nope" Evan answered. Then the school bell rang_**

**_"Well I'm too curious" I shouted as I darted towards the woods_**

**_"Your funeral" He said as he went into class. I was looking all over the place when I heard some men hitting something_**

**_"Are you going to give us some illusion power OR WHAT?"_**

**_"Beat it up some more"_**

**_"Blitzle, tackle!"_**

**_I ran over there and saw three men beating up a Zoroark._**

**_"HEY LEAVE IT ALONE!" I yelled. The three men looked at me_**

**_"Crap we've been spotted, let's get outta' here!" I ran over and looked and saw a Zoroark. It was all beaten and looked like it could die any minute. That's when I saw an egg underneath it. When I went to pick it up, The Zoroark grabbed my leg._**

**_"Hey what are you..?" I then turned into a blue aura and I appeared in my bedroom. It must have made an illusion of my room. But then I noticed the egg on my bed the year was 2010 and then I appeared! I was a few years older and then I started to see the egg hatch and then Zorua came out. The illusion ended_**

**_"Is that what you want?" I said_**

**_-Please...- With a final breath it died_****.**

**_Flash back end_**

"...I wish I could have done something sooner" I said all I did was look at Zorua sleeping. "Nurse Joy can we rent a room?" I asked

"Certainly!" She exclaimed. After being led to our rooms I gently laid Zoura on the bed and sighed. I looked at my X-transceiver. Good thing I have internet on it. I searched for team plasma on Poké bar (search engine). To my surprise there was an official website

"If you believe that Pokémon and humans to be liberated then join Team Plasma!" I read. Liberation? What do they mean by that?

On the navigation bar I saw something called Unova campaign and it was like they were going around the Unova region doing speeches.

Today: Striation city

Friday: Accumula town.

I reached into my pocket and found the badge. I clenched it in my fist

"...I will find them...I WILL FIND THEM!"

**Bit of a twist eh? Well In case you didn't know Team Plasma are going to appear and Oshawott? You will have to wait...Peace**


	3. False legend

**The illusion master**

**I don't know why but I celebrated when I got my first review but I guess that's because I told strangers a story and they liked it so thanks for the feedback even if it's one word! You guys are awesome! Well on with the fanfic'!**

(Oshawotts POV)

I don't know why but I think I like that trainer. I need to find that trainer and try to convince it to catch me! I followed the trainer to his hotel room. I opened the door and closed it. He was already asleep so I decided to sleep in that room

(Sam's POV)

ZZZzzzzz...ZZZzzzzz

All of a sudden I woke up to the sound of parade instruments.

"GAH WHAT THE F %*" I screamed out. But then two Pokémon were at my side Zorua and...Oshawott?

**-Oshawott here sneaked in and told me he wanted to be your Pokémon- **Zorua explained

"Is that true?" I asked

"OSHA OSHAWOTT!" Without a doubt I threw my first pokeball and captured it. I noticed that the music was still playing. I opened the blinds and saw flags with the team plasma symbol

"Team plasma..." I whispered. "Come on Zorua let's see what they're up to" Zoura jumped and perched on my hat. When we went outside the speech had started. Some weird guy wearing some robes was talking

"People of Accumula! I am Ghetsis. I am here to talk to you about Pokémon liberation!" He shouted. I started to grit my teeth; I could never forgive them for what they did.

"Most of us think that we live in peace with Pokémon but that is completely false, Pokémon never wanted to live with us...Its why..."

"That bullshit and you know it!" I shouted everyone turned to me

"6 years ago some of your members beat a Zoroark to death over NOTHING!" Ghetsis started to laugh

"Your Pokémon doesn't seem to like you...We'll start by liberating yours!" he said with a sudden evil tone. Team plasma goons started to surround me. But then Zorua dropped down

**-NEVER! -** All of a sudden I heard a Pokémon's cry.

"Hey look up there!" Then a giant Pokémon flew down

"Oh my Arceus" someone shouted

"IT'S KYUREM!" some other dude shouted

**-Let's get out of here! – **I grabbed Zorua and ran as fast as I could and hid in an alley.

"Was that really Kyurem, The legendary dragon Pokémon?" I asked

**-Nope! Just and illusion! – **He said

"Wait, an illusion?" I asked. It was trying to protect me...

**_Meanwhile_**

A 16 year old girl was sat on the route 2 hills, her name was May (**yup, the one from the anime)** She looked at her Pikachu (**I'll explain that later)**

"Well this is quite the scenery!" she said admiring the view. Then a dragon type Pokémon came into her view and it looked like it was attacking the town!

"Come on Pikachu, let's investigate!"

"pika!"

**(Like I said I'll explain that later)**

(Sam's POV)

After scanning the area it seemed like all Team Plasma grunts were blocking off the path to route two and one. Some of them even had guns.

"Zoura can you distract them?"

**-No way, you distract them! - **He shouted. I peered over they had Ak-47's

"Nope, I would probably get shot..." I whispered

"Maybe I could help" Said a voice from around the corner. A girl came around with a Pikachu. She looked like the same age as me. But how does she have a Pikachu? They aren't native to Unova

"My name is May, and this is Pikachu" she said

"Pika!" I pulled out my Pokédex.

PIKACHU, THE MOUSE TYPE POKEMON. IT OCCASIONALLY USES AN ELECTRIC SHOCK TO RECHARGE A FELLOW PIKACHU THAT IS IN A WEAKENED STATE

"My name is Sam and this is Zoura!" I said

**-Nice to meet you- **Zoura said.

She then saw I was hiding from something.

"Is team plasma looking for you instead of Kyurem?" She asked. I then lit up

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well Team Plasma are usually pussies when it comes to legendary's, Anyway I know a way out" She answered. Then my pokeball opened up and Oshawott came out with an angry face and ran around the corner

"Hey isn't that the Oshawott from before?"

"Who cares, kill it!" Those words made me come out from the corner

"Oshawott, return!" I yelled as it came back. The grunts started shooting at me

"This way!" May shouted lifting a manhole up. Without any doubt I jumped in landing in the sewers. Woobats were flying everywhere. I then tried to start a conversation with May

"So ummm...Where are you from?" I asked. She turned to me

"Oh, I'm from the Hoenn region!" She said with a happy tone "I moved to Unova to train to be a Pokémon ranger".I then looked at her Pikachu

"So where did you get that Pikachu from?" She then looked at me and started to look sad.

"I had a friend who had him. Ever since he went to Sinnoh He hooked up with some blue haired girl and started to abuse him. So he went on a cargo plane to Unova and tracked me down here...To think he used to be friend" She said

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory" I said with a little guilt

"Its okay" She said with a happier tone. "Hey look an exit!" She shouted it was the sewer pipe in the route 2 lake

"Oh, by the way, since you are a trainer, I thought if it would be okay if I can join you on your travels" She said. A friend... Every year I start school mom always said to make new friends so I guess It also counts now.

"What do you say Zoura?" I asked

**-She seems nice enough! –** Zoura said. I turned to May.

"We would love to have you along" I said

"Thanks, it's good to go on another adventure" She said

"Pikachu!"

**And there you have it. A friend to join our hero. Also sorry for the wait, I had an unexpected interruption. Also that's the start of the romance of the story (In case you didn't know) Anyway, peace! **


End file.
